Taking the Throne
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Carter has decided that he is finally ready to take the pharaoh's throne and rule the House of Life. Now he must focus on his coronation, his duties to the House, and most important of all, his relationship with Zia (who had come with him to Egypt) and is hoping to make it even better. Read to see how this goes. Rated T with the possibility of minor M stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Today had been Carter's 21st birthday and it had been great. However, it had also got him thinking about his priorities with the house of life. Now that he was 21, he had no excuse not to return to Egypt. Sure there was the 21st Nome, but Sadie was more than capable to run it. But there was also Zia, who had spent her entire life at the 1st Nome and he didn't want to leave her.

"Carter, are you okay?" Zia asked as she pulled on her pajamas and walked out to the patio where her boyfriend was sitting.

"Yeah, just thinking." Carter said

"About what?" Zia asked, sitting down on his lap.

"I'm 21 years old now and I think I'm ready." Carter said

"For what?" Zia asked

"To officially take the pharaoh's throne." Carter said

Zia should've realized that Carter would be thinking about that.

"Are you going to go?" Zia asked

"Only if you'll go with me." Carter said

Zia was shocked that Carter was willing to give up the throne for another couple of years for her.

"Carter, of course I'll go with you. If you're positively sure you're ready for this." Zia said

"I'll call Amos in the morning and call meeting." Carter said, kissing her cheek before they went back inside for bed.

* * *

After Carter called Amos, he called a meeting.

"Whats going on?" Sadie asked

"As you all know, yesterday I turned 21 and I've made an important decision. I'm moving to Egypt to officially claim the pharaoh's throne and Zia has decided to accompany me. That makes Sadie the new head of Brooklyn House effective as soon as we leave." Carter said.

"Carter, are you absolutely sure you're ready for this?" Walt asked

"I'll be fine and besides, I'll have Amos and Zia there to help me if I need it." Carter said.

"Well then it's settled." Sadie said

* * *

After they were packed, everyone gathered on the rooftop to say goodbye.

"I can't believe we're going to be separated again." Sadie said, trying and failing to hide the tears coming to her eyes.

"Sis doesn't worry this time we'll be able to see each other whenever we want thanks to the portals." Carter said, hugging his sister.

"Besides, you'll be in the first Nome in a few weeks for Carter's coronation." Zia said

"His what?" Sadie asked

"The ceremony where I'm officially crowned the pharaoh." Carter explained.

"Cool. See you then." Sadie said, giving her brother one last hug and then giving Zia a hug before she went back downstairs.

Carter nodded towards Zia who said "W'peh, first Nome."

The swirling sand portal opened and they stepped through.

* * *

When they reached the other side of the portal, Carter and Zia dusted the sand off their clothes and headed to the hall of ages.

"Carter, Zia welcome. Follow me to Pharaoh's personal quarters." Amos said

Carter grinned as Amos led them behind the throne to a door that had a crook and flail identical to Ra's which were still on the pharaoh's throne where Carter had left them, on it.

"W'peh." Carter said.

The door opened, revealing a huge room.

"Is this a bedroom or a palace?" Carter asked at the size.

Amos chuckled and said "Both I suppose."

The room was larger than the great room at Brooklyn House. It was a large circular chamber that seemed to reflect the look of Carter's old family apartment.

"This room, like the hall of judgment, represents strong memories, like for instance, your old home, the last place the entire Kane family was together." Amos said

"Except for the huge library, statues of the gods and the awesome entertainment system." Carter said.

Zia smiled as she looked at the bed.

"Why is there no protective headrest?" She asked

"This room is heavily enchanted to keep the pharaoh's _ba _from going on little trips." Amos explained.

"Sweet." Carter said.

"Anyway, magicians are already sending in RSVPs for the coronation, so, I'll let you start preparing for that." Amos said.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter walked down the hall of ages, wearing the robes of the pharaoh on top of his clothes and Egyptian battle armor on top of that. His eyes were lined with kohl and his khopesh hung at his side of his belt as he walked down the hall of ages proudly.

Magicians from all over the world were attending and everyone else was scrying in. At the end of the hall stood Amos on the left side of the throne and Zia on the right. Zia was so proud of her boyfriend that she had tears in her eyes. Amos's eyes were filled with pride. Standing next Zia was Sadie, Walt, Cleo, Julian, Paul, Tucker, Jaz, Shelby, Alyssa, Bes (Carter had removed the spells keeping gods out of the nomes), Bast, Felix and his penguins and several other magicians.

Finally, Carter reached the throne.

"Magicians, Carter Julius Kane, the Eye of Horus, has already accepted the responsibilities of pharaoh in times of war, but now he had decided that he is ready to assume the role full time. As Chief Lector, I Amos Kane am proud to name him our pharaoh. However, if anyone sees any reason why he should not claim the throne as his own, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Amos said.

Wisely, no one spoke up.

"Carter Kane, do you accept the responsibilities that come with being our pharaoh?" Amos asked

"I do." Carter said

"Do you promise make your rulings for the good of the House?" Amos asked

"I do."

"Then, it is an honor for me to name you Pharaoh." Amos said.

Carter than sat down on the throne and allowed Amos to place the crown of the pharaoh on his head and Zia then handed him the crook and flail of Ra, who had allowed him to make them his own.

Carter than rose and said "I accept the throne as my birthright and promise to lead you to the best of my abilities. I promise to rule fairly, but firmly and always make rulings for the better of Egypt and Ma'at. And to help do that, my first act as pharaoh is to make it a requirement that after initiates complete training that they pick a god's path of magic to follow, from Horus to Set to Ra. Trying to avoid the gods nearly corrupted Ma'at and I believe that by making sure that every magician follows a god's magic, we will strengthen Ma'at than ever before."

All the magicians raised their staffs in unison and fireworks shot out of them as they all said "Ave Carter Kane, Eye of Horus, Pharaoh of Egypt."

Carter smiled as he sat back down on the throne and prepared for the new life he had ahead of him.

* * *

A few days after the coronation, Carter and Zia were taking a walk through the first Nome when Carter stopped.

"What's wrong?" Zia asked

"Nothing, just, I can't go any longer without doing this." Carter said

"What?" Zia asked

Carter got down on one knee and pulled a jewelry box from his pocket.

"Zia Rashid. You are the most important thing in the world to me. You would do me the honor of becoming my wife and my queen." Carter asked

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." Zia said.

Carter grinned as he pulled a diamond ring from the box and placed it on Zia's finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter**

* * *

Carter was taking a walk through the first Nome, overseeing that everything would be set up perfectly for the wedding.

Magicians were summoning flowers from their wands, conjuring chairs, setting up the altar, the whole works.

Carter smiled and thought that Zia was going to love this.

Speaking of which, Zia was due back from Italy, where she was having her dress custom made by some Italian magician seamstresses.

"Next Wednesday is going to be perfect." Carter said with a grin.

* * *

Next Wednesday was perfect.

Carter was dressed in his Pharaoh's robes with Amos standing on his right.

On his side of the aisle was Julian, Paul, Alyssa, Bast, Bes, Tucker, Shelby and the rest of Brooklyn house and representatives from the other nomes. On Zia's side was really just the members of the First Nome.

When the ceremony started, Jaz and Felix started walking down the aisle, Jaz wearing a golden dress and a holding a bouquet of lotus flowers in her hands and Felix was wearing a tuxedo with an Antarctic blue shirt. When they was about halfway down, Sadie (who for once had left her hair completely blond with no highlights) and Walt began to walk down the aisle, dressed similarly.

Finally, Zia began to walk to down the aisle, her dress shimmering between gold and white in sun light, her scarab necklace glowing along with the rest of her.

When she reached the altar, Amos gave the formal speech, the vows were read and the I dos were said and they kissed, Everyone clapped.

**Sorry for such a short story and short chapter, but I'm all out of ideas.**


End file.
